


It's Okay to Not Know Who You Are

by assbuttinmordor



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Talk of sex, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttinmordor/pseuds/assbuttinmordor
Summary: Luan is questioning her gender and sexuality, so she has a talk w/ Howard. Based off art by spectrumbunny on tumblr. RATED T FOR PARTS OF CONVERSATION, NO SEXUAL UNDERTONES YOU NASTY ASS LEWDHOUSE FOLX





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(n/a)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/246781) by Spec. 



> My friend Spec got an ask that suggested someone make a fanfic of some art he did, so I went w/ it! I haven't written anything since 2014, so I'm rusty, but enjoy!

Luan was scared, to say the least. It seemed to ridiculous to bring one of her little brother’s best friend’s dads into the mix. Just a petty school-girl problem, nothing more. One would think, with three sisters older than her, she’d talk to one of them, right?

 

She could ask Luna, sure, but she’d sing about it the shower and the rest of her family would know. Leni would gossip and the whole town would know. Lori’s too busy talking to Bobby to listen to her stupid problems… so, she was standing across the street, in front of the McBride’s house.

 

One last gulp of air, and she rang the doorbell. She struggled to hold together as the door was answered.

 

“Hi, Luan!” A cheerful Howard McBride greeted her. “Did you bring the rest of your siblings with you?” He seemed a little scared as he said that. After what happened last time, she didn’t blame him.

 

She shook her head. “C-can I talk to you for a minute?” Her voice wavered. 

 

“Of course!” He lead her inside and the two sat down in the living room. “What’s on your mind?”

 

Luan opened her mouth to speak, and instead started to cry. Howard rubbed her back in comfort.

 

“Is it okay to not know who you are sometimes?” She choked out.

 

“It’s always okay to not know,” He replied. “What are you unsure of?” Luan’s tears stopped.

 

“Everything!” She wiped her eyes. “I don’t… know anything about who I am. I don’t… think I’m a girl -” her face reddened with embarrassment. “-but I don’t think I’m a boy either. I don’t think I’m anything.” She began to cry again.

 

“I understand, at least a little bit,” he said. “When I was high school, I came to the realization that I wasn’t a girl at all.”

 

“Y-you’re trans?”

 

“Yes. And let me tell you, being transgender in the 80’s was absolute hell.” He stopped himself. He didn’t want to remember what it was like back then. “But it’s perfectly normal to fall outside the gender binary. You don’t have to be a girl or a boy. You can be neither if that’s what suits you.”

 

“I’m sorry if the way I said that sounded like I was grossed out or whatever, I’m just surprised.” Howard nodded, to indicate no offense was taken. Luan sniffled. “If I’m neither, then what do I call myself when I only like girls?” Howard grinned. “You can’t be a lesbian if you’re not a girl.”

 

“Says who?” Howard asked. “If the term fits you, use it.”

 

“Lori-Lori talks about how she’s going to wait until she and Bobby are married to have sex, and I don’t see the appeal - in sex, I mean, I want to get married someday. To a girl. But when I think about having sex, I get… uncomfortable. Like it’s not something for me. I get that I’m only 14 and shouldn’t think about it anyways, and Lori says I’ll change my mind, but I don’t think I will.”

 

“It’s not a big deal if you don’t feel a need to have sex, or if you’re repulsed by the thought.”

 

“But can I be a lesbian if I never want to have sex? Is that possible?”

 

“Of course it is!”

 

“Okay.” She wiped her eyes. “I’m a lesbian.” 

 

Howard gave her a hug. “Feeling better?”

 

“Definitely.” She stopped for a moment, then giggled. “Now I know why we’re homosapians and not heterosapians.” Howard rolled his eyes and started laughing. “Get it?”

 

Howard hugged her again, still laughing. Luan began to cry again.

 

Harold McBride, who’d been listening from another room, came to join the hug, while crying himself.

 

“I’m proud of you, Luan,” Harold said. “We both are.”

 

She cleaned her face up in the bathroom and prepared to leave. 

 

“Please don’t tell anyone about this,” she asked. “I know my family will be supportive, I’m just… not ready to come out.”

 

“I understand,” Howard said. “We won’t out you.”

 

“Thank you, Mr.McBride.”

 

“Any time, Luan.”


End file.
